


All Alone

by kashmir



Category: That 70s Show
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-01
Updated: 2003-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This came about late one night in a chat with M3. It's amazing what kind of ideas you can come up with at 3 am.</p>
    </blockquote>





	All Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This came about late one night in a chat with M3. It's amazing what kind of ideas you can come up with at 3 am.

Hyde sat on his bed, his back resting against his dresser and his bare feet propped up on his chair. He flipped through his latest issue of Sacred Heart Sixteen's. He was just about to throw the nudie mag down and head off to the Hub for a hot dog when one girl in particular caught his eye. She was just his type… High, firm ass… Perky, perfect tits… Just all-around fucking perfect. Suddenly the Hub wasn't as appealing as it was two minutes ago. She lay spread eagle on a huge mahogany desk… wearing the naughtiest little school uniform he'd ever seen.

Hyde slowly slid his hand down to his waist, undoing the huge cannabis leave buckle. Imagining it was her hands undoing his pants and not his own. He slid his hands down into his pants, sliding the denim over his hips, taking his time. In his mind's eye, he had his fantasy girl up on her school desk, skirt hiked… Panties askew and shirt ripped wide open. She was ripe and ready. For him. He bit his lip as his huge erection sprang free. He wrapped his hand around it, using the few drops of pre-cum to lube himself up. He was sliding deep inside her, all nice and tight… and Jesus, was she wet.

He stroked himself faster and faster, imagining her cries as he invaded her pussy… Going deeper and deeper with every thrust. Then his fantasy wrapped her legs around his waist and all he could think about was getting off. Her throat arched back and she took all of him as he fucked her just the way he liked: hard, rough and fast. But he didn't want to come, not quite yet.

Hyde pulled out of her and she looked up at him, knowing exactly what he wanted. What he needed her to do for him. She slid her hands down over his flat stomach and knelt before him, till she was eye-level with his glistening cock. His hand slowed as he stroked, trying to hold off exploding. She licked up one side and down the other before taking his hard on deep into her mouth, as he knotted his hands in her hair and bit his lip.

It was all so vivid… Her kneeling before him, sucking him off…imagining it was her hot, wet mouth surrounding his cock and not his hand, which was a damn poor substitute for the real thing. He could almost feel her nails lightly raking up his thighs as she sucked. Then, coming to rest on his balls, caressing and stroking.

Hyde's eyes rolled back into his head and his breathing became ever more erratic, just as his fantasy girl bobbed her head faster and faster, sucking him and licking him… Driving him slowly insane. His hand was pumping faster and faster… He was so close, hips arching with every stroke.

And then it happened. He came. Long and hard… His load shooting down the imaginary girl's throat, which she greedily swallowed. She left his cock and sat back, wiping her mouth and then looking up at him and smiling. He was about to reach down and pull her up… Her ass would look gorgeous up in the air as he fucked her from behind…

But then the basement door slammed and he heard his friends blabbering about something, probably totally inane and pointless. He realized then that his door was unlocked, his pants were undone, he was covered in come and his penis was now limply resting against his sticky hand. Not to mention he was flushed, sweaty and out of breath. He flipped the magazine shut and wiped his hand off on his now dirty jeans. He had to get cleaned up and fast, before either Eric or Fez or Kelso came looking for him.


End file.
